1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dental stomatocamera for displaying an image observed in the mouth on a TV monitor and relates particularly to an image rotating device capable of rotating an observed image and displaying it on a TV monitor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 12, the conventional stomatocamera for photographing the condition inside the mouth comprises camera frame 11 fitted with built-in charge coupled device (CCD) 15 and, rotatably coupled therewith by means of coupler 17, lens unit 12 fitted with built-in prism 13 for introducing incident light and built-in fiber 14. Light is rotated by rotating the camera frame 11 by means of the coupler 17. The rotated light is subjected to photoelectric transfer and passed through control unit 18, and rotated image is displayed on TV monitor 19.
However, the rotating of the camera frame 11 in order to rotate an image as in the conventional stomatocamera has a drawback in that the rotation is not simple and renders handling difficult.
The present invention has been made with a view to resolving the above problem of the prior art, and an essential and principal object of the present invention is to provide an image rotating device for use in a stomatocamera, which enables rotating an image without rotating the stomatocamera frame.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and appended claims taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.